PROJECT SUMMARY Rapid response systems, which include rapid response teams, medical emergency teams, and critical care outreach teams, have been rapidly adopted in hospitals across the United States and around the world. These systems differ widely from hospital to hospital, both in their team composition and their function within the hospital. The unifying focus, however, is the response to urgent situations in which a patient?s clinical deterioration required immediate attention. These systems have been supported by both the Joint Commission and the Institute for Healthcare Improvement. The International Society for Rapid Response Systems includes leaders in the field from the United States, Australia, and Europe. ISRRS will convene the 13th International Conference on Rapid Response Systems and Medical Emergency Teams as well as the third consensus conference on rapid response systems in Chicago in May 2017. In 2006 and 2010, the society convened consensus conferences to review specific questions surrounding rapid response systems. These consensus meetings focused on foundational questions of medical emergency team development and the appropriate activation of these systems and the publications resulting from these consensus conferences have been cited hundreds of times. This year?s conference will focus on unifying outcomes reporting, developing quality metrics for RRS, and disseminating the newest developments in the field. The true effect of rapid response systems on patient safety remains unknown due to the variations in outcomes reported and corresponding difficulties in conducting meta-analyses or comparing across studies. The theme of this conference will be ?Frontiers in Rapid Response,? with a focus on using innovative technology and methods in the implementation and evaluation of RRS. As part of this conference, we will convene a two-day consensus conference for leaders in the field, determined by relevant recent scientific publications, to discuss outcome reporting and quality measures for studies of rapid response systems implementation.